


photo

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [16]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Mardi Gras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: after farah discovers an old, personal photo of regina’s, she offers it to adam as a keepsake. for day 16 (mardi gras) of the #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.
Relationships: Detective & Farah Hauville, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Kudos: 3
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	photo

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: this was a difficult prompt to pair with any of my detectives, so i took it as an opportunity to add something new to regina’s backstory XD. i hope you enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – adam du mortain x f!detective (regina bishop)  
> rating/warnings: 16+; mention of a topless photo  
> word count: ~900  
> based on/prompt: day 16 – mardi gras from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly

**_photo_ **

farah tried to sit still, cross-legged on the bed, as regina rummaged through her packed closet for some of the old mission documents she kept forgetting to bring back to the warehouse to shred.

“why do you need to find these now?” farah asked, leaning back on her hands as she surveyed the boxes and folders full of paper strewn all over the floor.

“because i was once stupid enough to let bobby into my apartment and i wouldn’t put it past him find a way to snoop around,” regina said, tossing another folder onto the pile at farah’s feet. “i also don’t want another lecture from adam about ‘proper handling’ of documents.”

farah peered over at one of the shoeboxes filled with scraps of paper and random trinkets, carefully sifting through a few old postcards, bottle caps, and knick-knacks before coming across a photo that caught her eye.

a teasing grin slowly appeared on her face. “and what was going on here?” she asked, holding the photo out.

regina shuffled back from the closet to take a closer look and gasped, reaching to grab the photo from farah who moved quickly out of reach.

“give it back, farah. oh my god, i should’ve burned that photo when i had the chance,” she groaned, trying and failing to chase farah around the crowded room before flopping on the bed.

“just tell me the story and i’ll help you get rid of it,” farah said, giving regina her best puppy-dog eyes.

regina rolled her eyes. “fine, it was years ago, not long after i joined the force. tina and i took a trip to new orleans during mardi gras. there’s this one area called bourbon street where people will throw beads at you for flashing. to be fair, we were _really_ drunk and stupid.”

farah’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “hey, you had nothing to be shy about. you know who _really_ should see this?”

regina sat up so fast to grab the picture that farah _almost_ didn’t dodge in time. “you know i’m right.”

“rip it up, farah,” regina said, eyes narrowed.

farah rolled her eyes but made a show of ripping the photo in half and letting them fall back into the box. regina shook her head and began gathering up the relevant papers and piling them into a single box.

“that should be it,” she said, looking around her room to be sure.

farah grabbed the box from regina. “i’ll take this back. why don’t you make sure you add the latest mission briefs too?”

“good thinking,” regina responded, heading into the living room to look for the folder she brought with her after the meeting at the warehouse yesterday.

as soon as her back was turned, farah quickly grabbed the ripped photo that featured just regina and tucked it into her jacket pocket. regina added the last folder to the pile and headed out of the apartment, farah following slowly so she could tuck the photo into the folder at the top.

* * * * *  
regina hummed softly as she took careful notes from one of nate’s tomes under the soft light of the dining room. adam sat in the seat adjacent to her, pen lightly scratching against the forms he needed to complete after their last mission. the sound of pens on paper and the soft whipping noise of forms being moved from one pile to another filled the comfortable space between them.

adam grabbed the last folder in his pile, opening it swiftly before freezing mid-motion.

“is everything okay?” she asked, a quizzical look on her face.

he let the folder fall open so regina could see what it was that had rendered him speechless. her eyes fell on the photo of her topless with several colorful strands of beads hanging around her neck and a flirty, but definitely drunken, smile on her face.

“oh god,” she groaned, rubbing her face with her hands. “farah said she’d rip it up. sorry, it’s from a long time ago.”

adam stared straight ahead, body tense and rigid. “i apologize, i’m sure this wasn’t intended for me. i should, um—”

regina tilted her head to the side. she closed her notebook and tucked it away in her purse before moving to stand next to adam. she plucked the photo from the folder as adam closed it and slumped back into his seat, a pink flush spreading across his cheeks as he looked pointedly at his lap.

“i’m not embarrassed about this photo, just embarrassed that farah saw it,” regina admitted, picking up and looking over the photo fondly. “i’d better get going.”

adam just nodded and followed her to the door, hands clasped behind his back as she paused by the doorway and looked up at him.

“you would be the only person i’d intend this for adam. feel free to keep it or get rid of it,” she said softly, holding out the photo to him.

his gaze softened as it met hers, before flicking down briefly at the photo she was offering to him. trusting him with something so intimate and personal. he slowly reached for it, clasping his fingers around it before giving her an imperceptible nod.

regina smiled and headed out of the warehouse, not knowing that adam had tucked the photo safely into his pants pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
